Believe in Sherlock
by the most important word
Summary: John Watson conocerá a una muchacha  OC  muy parecida a Sherlock y un "muerto" Sherlock investigará sobre un grupo llamado Believe in Sherlock. ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS!  post-Reichenbach
1. Chapter 1 : Believe in Sherlock

_**Titulo:** Believe in Sherlock_

_**Autor:** The most important word_

_**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:** ¿? _

_**Disclaimer:** Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra._

_**Resumen: **John Watson está solo y no encuentra ningún sentido a su vida. Pero pronto eso cambiará ya que conocerá a una muchacha muy parecida a Sherlock (OC). Mientras tanto un "muerto" Sherlock investigará sobre un grupo llamado Believe in Sherlock, el cual sabe que el detective está vivo. ¿Quién será esa chica? ¿Qué relación tendrá con Sherlock? ¿Quién será ese extraño grupo? _

**Capítulo 1: Believe in Sherlock**

John Watson descansaba de un largo día en el sofá de su casa tomando el té. Hacía un mes que había decidido volver a Baker Street. Habían pasado tres meses después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, Sherlock Holmes. El ex militar se encontraba abatido y con pocas ganas de seguir adelante. Entonces de repente alguien le llamó.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Hola John." Susurró la voz. "¿Cómo estas?"

-"Como siempre." Dijo John sin muchas ganas de contestar. "¿Pero por qué en realidad llamas Mycroft?"

-"John me decepcionas. Solo me preocupaba por ti."

-"Mycroft…"

-"Era para que me dieras una cosa de Sherlock. Si aún lo tienes."

-"¿Qué es?" Preguntaba John mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza.

-"Su calavera."

-"¿Su calavera? ¿Para qué la quieres?"

-"Para recordarlo."

John entonces se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Mycroft. -"Lo debes de echar de menos." Decía entristecido John.

-"¿Me la darás?."

-"Sí. Tranquilo."

-"Gracias John. Una limusina te esperará en la puerta en cinco minutos. Con que se la des al conductor ya es suficiente. Adiós John."

-"Adiós Mycroft."

_IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock_

Mycroft colgó. Le preocupaba mucho la actitud de John pero aún más la de su hermano. Sherlock estaba detrás de él con la mirada perdida. Desde que el detective estaba viviendo con él apenas hablaba. Salía sin que el hermano mayor supiera donde iba y cuando volvía parecía un fantasma. Mycroft sabía el porque. Sherlock echaba de menos a John.

-"¿La traerá?"

-"Sí." Susurró Mycroft pensando. "¿Por qué la quieres?"

-"Para que me haga compañía"

-"Me alegro que mi compañía te sea tan grata." Dijo con un tono sarcástico. "Sabes que no me puedes engañar querido hermano. Lo que querías saber era si John estaba bien."

Sherlock no dijo nada y salió de la habitación sin decirle a su hermano a donde se dirigía.

John dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y de nuevo se sentó. Se había quedado aún más apenado con la charla que había tenido con Mycroft. Se sentía muy solo. Miró por la habitación recordando cada momento pasado con Sherlock, cada momento vivido junto a él.

_IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock_

-"Te echo de menos Sherlock." Susurró John. "Mucho."

El doctor de nuevo soltó un gran suspiro y decidió incorporarse e irse a comprar. Nunca compraba demasiadas cosas ya que de nuevo volvía a ser solo uno pero siempre estaba bien tener de todo. Cogió su abrigo y su móvil y se dirigió hacía las escaleras de abajo.

En las escaleras se encontró con la señora Hudson que al verle le saludaba con una gran sonrisa.

-"Buenos días John. ¿Cómo estas hoy?"

-"Mejor señora Hudson. Ahora mismo voy a comprar algo."

-"Ah…tú siempre comprando. Me acuerdo los gritos que daba Sherlock. ¡Recuérdate de la leche! Decía."

-"Sí…. ¿Lo echa de menos verdad?" Preguntaba mientras abrazaba a la mujer.

-"Por supuesto." Susurró entre lágrimas la señora mientras se separaban. "John me tengo que ir. Dale recuerdos a tu hermana cuando la vayas a ver." Sonrió la señora Hudson.

-"Sí, lo haré. Hasta luego señora Hudson."

El ex militar de nuevo se dirigió hacía un supermercado de aquí al lado. Pero algo le sorprendió de camino hacía allí. En los alrededores podía ver algunos coches patrullas. Se acercó un poco más para ver lo que había sucedido.

-"Se están equivocando." Decía una voz.

-"¿Usted quien es?" Gritaba otra.

-"El asesino no es el quien dicen que es. Mírenlo. Esta borracho y drogado, no sabe donde esta, así que es poco probable que apuñale a un hombre siete veces y además perfectamente colocadas en el abdomen."

John al sentir aquellas voces algo le dio un respingo. ¡No podía ser! ¡Era Sherlock! El ex militar utilizó una placa de Lestrade que le dio Sherlock al principio de conocerse. Mientras corría, las voces seguían hablando.

-"¿Entonces quien se supone quién es?"

- "Fácil." Se burlaba la voz. "Esa mujer."

-"¿Esa mujer? Pero sí…"

-"Por que sea mujer y por que este embarazada no quiere decir que no pueda ser la asesina. Mírele la bolsa de la compra y encontrará el cuchillo que utilizó para matar al asesinado."

La mujer en cuestión al ser descubierta, decidió correr con todas sus fuerzas. Pero pronto su mala suerte llegó, ya que se chocó contra John. Al caerse, el cuchillo ensangrentado salió de la bolsa. Los policías llegaron hacia a la mujer y se la llevaron a la comisaría. John estaba en el suelo quejándose por el terrible golpe que se había llevado y por la falta de atención de los policías. De repente alguien muy parecido al detective se mostró enfrente a él, ofreciéndole la mano.

-"¿Esta usted bien?" Preguntó la voz de antes.

John no sabía, si había sido por el golpe, porque estaba alucinando o porque era real, pero en ese momento pudo a ver a Sherlock dándole la mano para poder levantarse. Sin pensárselo cogió aquella mano y con fuerza fue levantado.

-"Sher..sherlock." Tartamudeaba John nervioso.

-"¿Sherlock?" Preguntó la voz.

De nuevo John estaba algo confuso ¿Sherlock tenía amnesia? Pero de pronto todo lo vio con más claridad. No era el detective sino una chica. Era de la misma altura que John, con piel blanca, pelo rizado castaño y con unos ojos marrones oscuros. Vestía de una manera muy parecida a Sherlock, lo único que cambiaba era que su chaqueta era un poco más ajustada, que llevaba botas negras y no tenía ninguna bufanda en su cuello.

-"¡Díos! ¡Lo siento! Le había confundido con un amigo." Explicaba John avergonzado.

-"¿Sherlock? ¿amigo? Usted debe de ser John Watson."

-"Sí. ¿Ha leído mi blog o el periódico? "

-"Leo algo de su blog. Los periódicos no. Son aburridos." Decía la chica. –"Aburrirse es frustrante.

-"Como él." Sonrió John. "¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Myriam." Decía secamente la muchacha.

-"Myriam…"

-"Sí. Es un nombre común en Inglaterra. No entiendo porque lo repite."

-"No…no es eso. Es un nombre muy bonito." Tartamudeaba John.

-"Gracias." Contestó secamente la muchacha.

El doctor carraspeó -"Y…bueno he de decirle que ha sido fantástica su deducción." Decía cordialmente John.

-"No ha sido nada fantástico. La verdad es que me ha defraudado mucho. Si hubiese escondido el cuchillo en la caja registradora, los policías hubiesen acusado al dependiente como asesino. Pero no puedo esperar mucho de un asesino de poca clase."

John se quedó atónito ante lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Myriam se parecía demasiado a Sherlock. Pensó que sería su hermana pero Sherlock nunca le había dicho nada de hermanas. "¿Quién será?"

-"Me gusta resolver crímenes. Por ahora eso es todo lo que vas a conocer de mí." Decía la chica. "Y si me preguntas porque lo he sabido era fácil. Solamente con la mirada en tus ojos. No era muy difícil no saberlo."

John de nuevo se quedó sin saber nada que decir. Le recordaba tanto al detective que hasta le entraba añoranza pero también un cierto interés por saber quien era esa chica. De pronto empezó a sonar el móvil de ella y sin decir nada comenzó a salir del supermercado.

-"¡Espera!" Gritó John.

-"Dentro de una hora nos volveremos a ver en Baker Street, médico ex militar de Afganistán."

Myriam abandonó el lugar. John miró su mano inerte. Volvía a sentirse un poco como en el campo de batalla, preparado para todo. Sonrió y decidido se dirigió a Baker Street.

_IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock_

-"¿Has hablado con él?" Preguntaba Mycroft por el móvil.

-"Sí." Decía la voz. "Creo que me quedaré por un tiempo. Así que vas prescindir de mis servicios."

-"Tengo más contactos aparte de ti." Se burlo Mycroft.

-"Sin duda alguna, pero de mí sabes que no vas a esperar que desaparezcan unos cuantos millones."

-"Tienes razón." –Dijo divertido. -Bueno…¿cómo va la operación de la que me hablaste?"

-"Bien." Decía secamente la voz. –"¡Ah! Y…Espero que no hayas dicho nada, ya sabes, tal como acordamos."

-"Por supuesto."

-"Muy bien. Adiós Mycroft. Te informaré más tarde."

-"Adiós."

El hermano mayor de Sherlock colgó el móvil y se dejó hipnotizar por las llamas de su chimenea mientras tomaba un vaso de brandy. Por ahora todo iba según el plan.

Sherlock Holmes paseaba en los oscuros callejones de Londres. El detective se paró en seco frente de unos cuantos mendigos que se calentaban en el fuego.

-"¿Qué habéis descubierto?" Preguntó Sherlock.

-"En esta calle hemos descubierto más papeles." Dijo uno de los mendigos mientras le daba la dirección. "Como tu dijiste había más muertos."

Sherlock les sonrió agradecido y les dio un par de billetes, de la billetera de Mycroft, a cada uno. Al conocerse las calles, el detective sabía perfectamente como llegar sin ser visto y con gran velocidad. Al llegar a su destino se encontró a varios hombres sin vida, en el suelo con multitud de papeles en sus cuerpos. En aquellos aparecía el detective y una frase debajo.

_Believe in Sherlock._

**Fin del primer capítulo **

_**Notas de la autora**: Tan tan chán! Aquí traigo mi nuevo fanfic. Believe in Sherlock. _

Este fanfic se me ocurrió en sueños, así que no se muy bien si gustará : ).

Pero aún tengo una gran duda en este fanfic. Se trata el tema de parejas. (Por eso he puesto el "¿?" en interrogante) Aún no se muy bien si hacerlo slash (John/Sherlock (of course), hetero (OC/John, por ejemplo) o una combinación (Sherlock/John & OC/?) Pero para eso necesito vuestra ayuda :) Todo para el gusto del lector. He de decir que ya tengo ideas (obviamente) pero siempre me gusta asegurarme de que la opinión de los lectores es más o menos de la misma idea por la cual yo quiero tirar.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero que les agrade la lectura y comenten sin dudarlo!

The most important word


	2. Chapter 2: M

**Capítulo 2: M**

John Watson, después de un rato, llegó a su casa. En la puerta de la calle se encontró a la chica de antes charlando con la señora Hudson, o más bien, la mujer mayor hablaba mientras que la Myriam asentía con la cabeza.

-"El problema son las humedades. Nadie se ha interesado por este piso y la verdad es que no esperaba que nadie lo hiciera." Explicaba. –"La humedad es muy fuerte"

-"Tranquila." Decía Myriam. –"Mi ayudante ha llamado unos obreros para que se encarguen. Si a usted no le importa claro.

-"¡Para nada!"- Dijo jovial. –"La verdad es que sería una alegría que pudieran quitarlas."

John empezó ha acercarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Myriam se giró y comenzó a mirarlo.

-"Llegas tarde John." Suspiró.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes qué estoy aquí?" Preguntó sorprendido.

-"Te dije que nos encontraríamos en dos minutos y llevo aquí cinco minutos y nueve segundos." Explicaba Myriam. –"Diez."

-"Ya es qué…."

-"Sí , sí... has ido a otro supermercado, obvio." Dijo aburrida.

La señora Hudson se quedó mirando divertida la conversación y con picardía, guiñó a John. –"Vaya John no sabía que la señorita Myriam era tu novia."

El doctor se sonrojó. –"¡No, no! Acabo de conocerla."

-"Vaya…pareces acostumbrado." Murmuraba Myriam.

-"¿En qué?"

Ella no dijo nada. Subió hacía las escaleras de arriba y llegó a su piso.

-"Humedades…" Murmuró con un tono de satisfacción mientras entraba.

-"Sí. Es el problema, hay muchísimas humedades.

-"Tranquila señora, mañana lo arreglarán."

-"¿Tiene lugar para quedarse?" Le preguntó preocupada.

-"Claro." Sonrió de una forma extraña. –"Esta noche me quedaré a dormir con John."

-"Sí, claro." Dijo John. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que había propuesto Myriam, el ex militar mostró una cara de no entender lo que pasaba y de sorprendido a la vez. –"Espera…¿Qué?"

La joven le sonrió de nuevo y empezó a subir hacia el piso. Mientras tanto, John y la señora Hudson la observaban con una mirada de añoranza y extrañeza.

-"Se parece tanto a Sherlock…" Suspiraba la señora.

John suspiró. –"La verdad es que desde que la he conocido pienso que es Sherlock disfrazado." Reía el doctor.

-"Podría ser. Sherlock cometía tantas locuras…" Reía la mujer.

-"Sí…lo hacía."

Los dos se quedaron en un rato de silencio. Como honrando la memoria de Sherlock. Pero John se preocupaba por la seguridad de su casa así que pronto se despidió de la señora Hudson. Subió por las escaleras y vio a Myriam de rodillas, observando la puerta.

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"Buscando la llave John. Estoy intentando hacer lo que haces tú cada día para saber donde escondes la copia de la llave."

-"Primero yo no hago eso y segundo…¿cómo sabes que tengo copia de la llave?"

-"Por lo primero…te sorprendería lo que podemos hacer sin darnos cuenta. Un ejemplo es tu afición a pasarte la lengua por los labios. Lo has hecho diez veces en dos minutos. Y lo segundo es simple. Antes vivías con una persona que nunca cogía las llaves y siempre iba deprisa, por eso algunas veces no te daba tiempo a coger las llaves y dejaste una copia." Explicó Myriam.

John se miró distraídamente la lengua. –"¿Tanto me paso la lengua?" Murmuró.

La chica no hizo caso y siguió buscando la llave. Pronto se dio cuenta de un extraño felpudo con la imagen de tres gatos negros. Levantó el felpudo y sonrió en señal de victoria.

-"Fantástico ¿Vas abrir?"

Myriam negó con la cabeza y volvió a tapar la copia con el felpudo. Puso una mano sobre el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo de John para coger la llave original.

-"¿Te pensabas que iba abrir con esa llave? Yo también tengo siempre mucha prisa." Decía mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez en casa, John dejó las compras tranquilamente. Myriam empezó a rondar por toda la casa mientras el ex militar ordenaba los alimentos. Desde que Sherlock murió tenía la casa muy ordenada, limpia y sin rastro de cabezas ni dedos. Una vez ordenado todo, John se dirigía a su calido sofá para descansar pero antes de sentarse una mano impaciente le arrastraba hacía la puerta.

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"Me aburro."

-¿Y? No soy un bufón de feria. Tengo una vida y…."

Myriam lo miró directamente a los ojos y empezó a reírse.-"¿A eso llamas vida?" Se burló. –"Dormir, despertarse, comprar, mirar por Internet, comer, merendar, cenar y volver a dormir. Si eso es vida entonces me aburriría cada segundo."

John gruñó ante aquel comentario. Estaba harto de ella. Se había colado a dormir en su casa y encima se burlaba de la vida que llevaba, que aunque tuviera algo de razón no le daba derecho a ello.

-"No me contestes. Tengo hambre."

-"Mira…yo me quedo en casa." Decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá. –Haz lo que quieras.

-"Eso es aburrido. Imagínate que mientras cenamos pasa algo divertido. Como un crimen, un doble crimen, una persecución…miles de cosas pueden pasar en una cena John. ¿No suena apasionante?"-Decía con una gran emoción, como de un niño se tratara.

El ex militar se paro en seco. La verdad es que echaba muchísimo de menos vivir aquellas locas aventuras con Sherlock y por lo menos podría distraerse un poco y hasta podría tener una buena cita.

-"Esta bien." Sonrió John resignado.

-"Perfecto. Pagas tú." Sonrió también y los dos se dirigieron hacía la calle.

_IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock_

A Sherlock se le había ocurrido una genial idea para pasar desapercibido y poder andar por las calles de Londres. Llevaba una gorra negra que le tapaba un poco los ojos y el abrigo y la bufanda también ocultaban parte del rostro. No parecía un disfraz pero nadie podría distinguirlo y además solía andar por los rincones más oscuros.

De repente escucho una voz muy similar a pocos metros de distancia. Era una voz grave, suave y firme. _"Es John." _Pensó Sherlock. Miró por los alrededores y encontró el mejor sitio de escondite, una cabina de teléfono. Corrió hacía ella y haciendo que llamaba, empezó a observar a su amigo.

_IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock_

-Entonces…¿A qué te dedicas?" Preguntó interesado John.

-"Mi padre tenía una empresa, murió y me la dejo. Pero a mi me aburría así que le pedí a mi ayudante que se encargara por mí. Yo no tengo que llevar ese aburrimiento y puedo dedicarme a resolver crímenes y él se divierte y gana dinero. Todos contentos."

-"Vaya…"-Murmuraba John. –"Entonces tú ayudante…¿es cómo una especie de asesor?"

-"Si puede decirse así. Lo conozco desde el instituto y ha sido de las únicas personas con las que he podido confiar."

-"Debéis de ser buenos amigos entonces." Sonrió John.

-"No." Dijo secamente. –"Yo no tengo amigos. Analiza atentamente mis palabras. Con las que he podido confiar, eso no quiere decir que confíe en él."

John negó la cabeza. ¿Por qué todas las personas inteligentes odiaban tener amigos? –"Si no confías en nadie te quedarás sola Myriam. Los amigos se protegen y si tú no tienes, algún día podría pasarte cualquier cosa."

Myriam sin hacer gran caso, miró por los alrededores y señaló un restaurante chino. –"Ese podría ser un bueno sitio" La chica agarró de nuevo el brazo de John y se dirigieron al restaurante.

_IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock_

El detective dejó el teléfono en su sitio y miraba con un rostro sombrío como John se alejaba con aquella chica. Sherlock entonces se puso a pensar. _"Por la conversación y la primera pregunta de John parece que se han conocido esta misma tarde. La chica era atractiva por lo que John, seguramente le ha invitado a cenar pero ella estaba buscando el restaurante así que ha sido ella. Por la mirada y por lo que estaba diciendo, parece una mujer bastante inteligente y parecida raramente a mí. Pero aún no puedo sacar conclusiones. Necesito hablar con Mycroft…aunque también podría espiar más a John pero podría descubrirme…" _Sherlock tuvo que parar sus pensamientos, ya que una señora empezó a golpear salvajemente la puerta.

-"¡Muchacho salga fuera ya! ¡Lleva dos horas embobado!"

El detective abrió la puerta bruscamente y dejó las luminosas calles de Londres y se dirigió a los oscuros y malolientes callejones. Mientras maldecía a las mujeres mayores y a las cabinas de teléfono, escuchó un sonido muy fuerte.

-"Ese sonido….era un tiro." Murmuró el detective.

Sherlock empezó primero a recordar por que dirección había salido el ruido. Una vez recordado, fue corriendo hacía allí. Cuando llegó vio a un hombre muerto y una "M" roja pintada en una pared.

-"Vaya, vaya….que tenemos aquí…." Susurro con una gran sonrisa. Su aburrimiento se había ido.

_IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock__IBelieveinSherlock_

Myriam y John se sentaron en el restaurante chino. El ex militar estaba algo nervioso, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ninguna cita con ninguna mujer. Aunque mirándolo bien…esto no sabía si podría llamarlo cita. De repente, una tímida camarera se acerco a ellos.

-"Hola señores. ¿Qué van a pedir?" Pregunto amablemente.

-"Un rollito de primavera y pollo al limón." Dijo Myriam.

-"De acuerdo. ¿Y usted?"

-"Yo lo mismo. Gracias" Decía amablemente John.

Después que la camarera se fuera, Myriam empezó a mirar fijamente al doctor y John miraba por todos los lados, nervioso y sin saber que decir. Pero por suerte, ella empezó a hablar.

-"¿Por qué estas nervioso?"

-"No estoy nervioso." Negaba John.

-"Las manos te sudan, no me miras fijamente a los ojos y cada segundo te pasas la lengua por los labios."

John se miró los labios y suspiro. –"Hace tiempo…que no salía."

-"Eso no puede ser. Tu compañero de piso murió hace poco y por como se supone que era, no creo que estuvieras mucho tiempo en tu casa." Recriminó.

-"¡No! No es eso…Siempre salía con Sherlock pero no de esa manera." Contestó nervioso –"Yo quería decir con una mujer."

-"¿Y qué diferencia hay?"

-"Pues que…con una mujer puedes hacer otras cosas." Explicaba un poco extrañado. Parecía que estuviera hablando con una niña.

-"¿Y esas cosas por qué no las podías hacer con Sherlock?"

John no dijo nada y dio otro largo suspiro. No sabía sí esta mujer era un clon del detective, pero era igual de inocente que él. Era otra persona que no le importaba las leyes, ni las normas, solo resolver crímenes y vivir en soledad como un ermitaño. Pero Myriam parecía atenta a sus explicaciones, así que decidió continuar con la charla.

-"Las podría hacer. Pero no es lo mío."

-"John….¿estás hablando de la reproducción?"

El doctor en ese momento quería llorar de alegría y correr por el restaurante chino pero sabía que si hacía eso le echarían y Myriam le llevaría a otro restaurante así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-"Uf…aburrido." Suspiró Myriam. –"Aunque creo que tú podrías reproducirte con Sherlock."

-"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No soy gay!" Dijo gritando. Todo el mundo miró al doctor y con un tímido "Lo siento", empezó a encogerse en su asiento con gran vergüenza.

-"¿Qué es gay? Yo pensaba que la gente se reproducía y ya esta. ¿Qué sentido tiene decir a la gente gay? Si todos acaban haciendo lo…" No pudo acabar lo qué estaba diciendo ya que la camarera empezó a poner platos.

-"Todo listo"

El doctor agradeció a la camarera por la comida y por cortar esa conversación que resultaba ya incomoda. Al volver a mirar a Myriam, vio como ya casi se había comido el plato. Ni masticaba, solo engullía la comida con desesperación, como si no hubiese comido en años.

-"¿Desde cuando no comes?"

-"Desde dos semanas. La semana pasada mataron a dos personas así que estuve un poco ocupada y esta semana…se me ha olvidado."

-"Dios mío…yo no sé como no te has muerto aún." Dijo preocupado John.

-"Antes vivía con mi ayudante y él me decía que comiera y esas cosas."

-"¿Y como qué te has ido?"

-"Él y su novio viven juntos y me molestan mucho. Todas las noches y todas las mañanas se reproducen y sus gritos son auténticos chillidos de cerdo."

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. A John le parecía muy divertida la forma en que contaba las cosas y la detective simplemente se reía porque lo hacía John.

-"Ya me los imagino." Decía entre risas.

-"Sí…la verdad es que tenía un pequeño zoo."

-"No lo dudes."

Acabaron la cena y cuando John pagó, se fueron del restaurante. El ex militar miraba a Myriam mientras caminaban de vuelta. La verdad es que después de la muerte de Sherlock no había sonreído y nadie había podido sacarle una carcajada como el detective lo hacía. Suspiró con tristeza ante ese pensamiento.

-"¿Lo echas de menos?" Preguntó Myriam.

-"La verdad es que sí. Muchas veces me imagino que aparece y yo le pegaría y le gritaría…¿Cómo que no me dijiste nada? Y…lloraría…y…"

Myriam ante la reacción del doctor, comenzó ha hablar. -"John no te atormentes más. Te prometo que volverá. Lo traeré de vuelta."

El doctor sonrió con ternura ante aquel comentario tan inocente. –"Gracias Myriam. Pero no creo que puedas conseguirlo."

La joven sonrió. –"No hay nada que pueda conseguir John."

-"Vaya..tú también te lo crees mucho."

-"¿Creerme el qué?"

John sonrió. –"Estoy empezando a creer que lo haces a propósito."

Myriam sonrió un poco y John se dio cuenta que se habían desviado por los oscuros callejones.

-"Vaya al distraernos hablando hemos ido por otro camino. Volvamos y…" Pero mientras hablaba, Myriam salió corriendo. –"¡Myriam no es por ahí!"

John preocupado la siguió. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y por fin llegó hacia ella. Estaba algo cansado por la carrera pero pudo deslumbrar entre la penumbra un hombre muerto y una gran M roja.

-"Moriarty" Murmuró John.

**Fin del capítulo**

_Notas de la autora: _¡Aquí está el capítulo! Vaya..la verdad es que me ha salido un poco largo (Un título con solo una letra pero con muuuuucho contenido xD) pero bueno espero que os guste : ) y por favor..¡Muchos Reviews! (Me encantan.. )

Bueno pero antes de dejaros descansar, me gustaría comentar algunas cosas:

-**Parejas**: Creo que como han dicho algunas personas, lo mejor sería ver como va surgiendo la historia. Pero no dudéis en dejar vuestras opiniones acerca de parejas. De verdad es que me ayudan mucho. Gracias de todo corazón.

-También os quería comentar que me resultará esta semana **un poco imposible** realizar un capítulo de Believe in Sherlock o de El secreto de John H. Watson. Esta semana la tengo llena de exámenes y el jueves vendrá mi deseado Mass Effect 3 (¡Al fin! *_*) Por lo tanto hasta el sábado o domingo de la semana que viene no tendré listo ningún capítulo nuevo. Aunque** mañana intentaré** tener algo escrito.

-Para acabar una cosa que no es sobre fanfics sino otro asunto actual. **(Crítica ON)** Necesito comentarlo y que lugar mejor que en un capítulo de uno de mis fanfics. Se trata sobre la "graaan" (ironía) serie que quiere hacer la **CBS.** Se llama "**Elemental**" y será una copia de nuestra favorita serie, Sherlock. ¿Y por qué me cabrea tanto? Pues nada…resulta que en esa serie, **John Watson pasará a ser una mujer oriental.** Concretamente **Lucy Liu**.

Antes tengo que aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Lucy Liu (aunque no me guste nada como actúa) ni contra los orientales (sería un poco extraño ya que quiero estudiar cultura oriental xD) Sino que no me gusta en nada que John sea mujer. Haber que molaría que Sherlock y John fueran mujeres..pues bueno…pero que uno sea hombre y otro mujer…mmm…cuando se trata de America…sospechoso. Además en la obra de Conan Doyle son hombres y la verdad es que como mujer y fan de esta pareja….prefiero el doble de veces que sean hombres. (Bromance )

No es por criticar, pero como hacen algunas veces las cosas los americanos…de seguro que se liarían y habrá mucha mucha acción. Además que…¿Qué demonios qué hace Sherlock en Estados Unidos? y…el argumento.. no os lo podéis perder. Sherlock es un ex drogadicto qué trabajaba para Scotland Yard (WFT?) y Joan (Sí.. el nombre…-_-) Watson pierde a un paciente y entra en depresión (Dónde está el ex militar?) En fin…Si Conan Doyle levantará la cabeza se pegaría un tiro. **(Crítica OFF) **Lo siento por si a alguien le ha molestado mi crítica pero…tenía que desahogarme.

¡Un saludo y gracias! **The most important word**


End file.
